A desktop computer has at least one display device (for example, a monitor). A mobile device (for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet Personal Computer (PC)) using a touch screen has one display device.
A user of the desktop computer may divide a screen of the display device according to a working environment (for example, horizontally or vertically divide the screen while displaying a plurality of windows) and use the divided screens. When a web browser is executed, the user can move in an up or down direction of the web page by using a page up button or a page down button arranged in a keyboard. When the user uses a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user can move in the up or down direction of the web page by selecting a scroll bar located in a side part of the web page by using a cursor. Further, the user can move in the up or down direction of the web page by selecting a top button displayed as a text or an icon located in a bottom part of the web page.
The mobile device has a smaller size of the displayed screen in comparison with the desktop computer and a limitation in an input. The user has a difficulty in dividing and then using the mobile device.
Further, the mobile device can execute various applications such as basic applications produced by a manufacturer of the mobile device and then installed in the mobile device and additional applications downloaded from an application selling site through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered in the application selling site. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications developed by himself/herself to users of the mobile device through the application selling site. Therefore, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are currently provided to the mobile apparatuses free of charge or at a cost according to types of the mobile apparatuses.
Although various applications which simulate consumers' curiosity and satisfy consumers demands are provided to the mobile device, since the mobile device is provided to have a portable size, it has a limitation in a size of a display device and a User Interface (UI) thereof. Accordingly, the users feel it is inconvenient to execute a plurality of applications in the mobile device.
Accordingly, a technology for displaying a plurality of windows on a single display and a technology for easily adjusting a size of the plurality of windows are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.